


Quest for the Keys

by Elyse110



Series: What Really Happened [1]
Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Elves are trying to get her out of Elvendale, Emily Jones is crazed, F/M, Rosalyn Nightshade introduced early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyse110/pseuds/Elyse110
Summary: This is the true story of what happened when Emily Jones first got sent to Elvendale.





	Quest for the Keys

 

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Emily Jones.  Now, Emily was a very special girl and had her own way of looking at life.  Some called her quirky while pretty much everyone else called her a lunatic.  Which she was.  One day, Emily was walking in her garden and throwing rocks at butterflies when she accidentally walked through a portal into a magical land called Elvendale.  Emily didn’t even realize that she wasn’t at home anymore until she walked into another girl.  “Hey!  Look where you’re going!” the girl barked.  She was tall with flaming red hair and a dark pink dress.  

“Hi!”  Emily responded.  “Do you know which way the petting zoo is?”

“Huh?” the girl asked.

“You know, the petting zoo.  I simply love throwing rocks at butterflies and if I find the petting zoo I can throw bumblebees at zebras!” Emily replied, giggling.

“Um...OK,” the girl mused.  “I’m Azari, by the way.”

“Hiiii Azariiiii!” Emily smiled as she waltzed into the underbrush.

“Well, that was weird,” Azari muttered as she turned to go back to her treehouse.  She had taken about four steps before Emily grabbed her hand.  “Let go of me!” Azari yelled.

“I want to go with you!  I’m lost,” Emily pouted.

“Uh, okay?” Azari replied.  Her mind started racing as she pondered a way to ditch Emily on the side of the road, or at least find help.  She suddenly got an idea.  “Emily, I have someone that I want you to meet.”

“OK!” Emily happily shouted as she followed Azari.

“Farran!” Azari yelled as they neared the treehouse.

“Heyyyyyy Azariiiiiiii  I like cookies!” Farran replied as he ran to meet them.

“Farran, this is Emily.  I have to go do something, so make her feel comfortable, all right?” Azari checked.

“OKayyyy!”Farran agreed.  Azari ran behind a tree and tweeted Aira.  Meanwhile, Farran and Emily were completely lovestruck and planning their wedding.  MInutes later, Aira arrived at the scene.

“Hey Azari, what’s up?” she asked.

“Big trouble.  This crazy Emily girl showed up and I think she’s from Earth.  We’ve got to send her back!”

“I’m sure she’s not that bad,” Aira said.  She peeked around the tree and saw Emily making a squirrel representation.  “Never mind, Azari.  We definitely have to send her back.”

“But how?” Azari asked.

Aira thought for a moment, and then lit up.  “How about we send her through Grandma Skyra’s portal?  We’ll need four keys to activate it though.”

“That’s a great idea Aira!  Where are these keys?” Azari questioned.

“Lost throughout Elvendale.  Granny Skyra did make a map leading to them.  It’s in the Riverheart family archives.”

“Which means that Naida has it.”

“Precisely.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?  Let’s go get Emily and get her out of here!” Azari cheered.  She peeked back around the tree.  “Emily?  Do you want to go on a field trip?”    

Emily squealed with delight and ran over to Azari.  “Yeay!”

“I’m coming too!!” Farran squeaked, running over and grabbing Emily’s hand.

“Ugh.  Does he have to?” Aira groaned.

“My little Farry Berry must come too or I’m not coming!” Emily screamed.  

“Fine!  Let’s just get a move on,” Azari said.

* * *

Aira knocked on the door to Naida’s spa...cave...house thing.  No one really knew what to call it, but Naida had made it so homey that it was hard to just call it a cave.  Naida opened the door a moment later.  She had just finished taking a shower and her blue hair looked prettier than ever.  “Hey guys!  What’s up?”

“We have a serious problem,” Aira began.

“I’ll say!” Azari interrupted.  “Naida, we’ve got to get the map that Aira’s grandma gave to your family.”

Naida looked startled.  “Azari, sorry to disappoint you, but that’s remained hidden for decades.  Only the Riverheart family knows its location, and only the Riverheart family can use it.”       

“Naida, this is an emergency,” Aira cut in.  

“What kind?” Naida asked.  

“LA LA LA LA LA BUTTERFLIES!” Emily screeched, running into the room.

“HONEY BUN WAIT FOR YOUR FARRY BERRY!” Farran yelled, running in too.

“I’ll go get the map,” Naida agreed.  Moments later, Azari, Aira, and Naida were all sitting around a table in Naida’s cave while Emily and Farran were playing Water Tag with Delphia.  No one appeared to know what Water Tag entailed, but they went with it.  “The first key should be there,” Naida said, pointing at a spot that appeared to be in the middle of the ocean.

“But where’s the fire key?” Azari asked impatiently.  She grabbed the map, and instantly a fire key appeared over the woods.  

“Wait, I have an idea!” Aira cried, grabbing the map too.  Her key also appeared, flying around the sky.  

“So this will show us where our key is when we touch it?” Azari clarified.

“Yep!” Naida replied.  

“The only problem is that there’s also an Earth key, and without Farran there is no way for us to find it!” Aira pointed out.

“Don’t worry about that.  I’ve got a friend that knows a little thing or two about Earth magic,” Naida reassured her.  

“Oh, okay.  Now all we have to do is convince Emily and Farran to get on your boat so we can go get the water key!” Aira cheered.  

“Hey Emily!  Want to go on another field trip!” Azari called.

Emily looked at her and pouted.  “No.  Farry Barry and I are having too much fun!”

“We’ll take you to the petting zoo,” Azari tempted.

“Let’s go!  I will finally get to throw my shoes at the earthworms!” Emily giggled.

“I thought you were throwing bumblebees at zebras or something,” Azari frowned.

“I changed my mind!” Emily exclaimed.  With that, the group boarded Naida’s boat and sailed out into the middle of the ocean.  It was a pretty miserable trip as Emily and Farran kept trying to sneak off and Aira sang the entire time.  Which left Azari on crowd control as Naida was driving the boat.

“Are we there YET?” Azari howled.

“I believe so!” Naida replied.  Suddenly, a riddle appeared on the map underneath her key.  “ _ What you seek rests next to the mermaid’s tears _ ,” Naida read aloud.      

“What does that mean?” Azari frowned.

“Well, Grandma Skyra always told me that pearls were mermaid’s tears.  I don’t know if that relates to the problem at hand at all, but that’s her words,” Aira suggested.

Naida’s eyes lit up.  “Aira, you’re a genius!”

“I am?” Aira asked.

“Yes!  Skyra was telling you a hint as to where to find the key.  It’s an oyster!  I’m sure of it!” Naida cheered.  She hurried over to the floor of her boat and lifted up a rug.  A gorgeous porthole lay in the bottom of the boat that allowed the viewer to see to the bottom of the ocean.  Just as Naida had said, three large oysters were sitting at the bottom of the ocean.

“How are we going to get them?” Aira asked.

“Leave it to me,” Naida replied.  She walked over to the side of her boat and created a staircase leading down to the oysters. 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Azari questioned.

“No worries, Azari.  I can breathe underwater.  It’s one of the perks of being a water elf,” Naida reassured her friend.  With that, Naida stepped into the water and walked down into the depths of the ocean.  When she finally arrived at the three oysters, she willed them to open.  The biggest one of all twitched, and suddenly opened.  A blue key was sitting inside of it.  Naida slowly reached out and grabbed it.  The oyster twitched again, and she quickly yanked her hand out of the way.  The oyster slammed shut, and Naida breathed a sigh of relief.  She ran back up to rejoin her friends.

“You got it!” Aira squealed as Naida stepped onto the boat.  “Next is the earth key...oh.”  Aira didn’t have to voice her fears as all three elves were thinking the same thing.

“How are we going to get Farran to take us to the earth key?” Naida asked.

Azari smirked.  “Leave this one to me,” she replied.  “Hey Farran!  Emily!” Azari called.

“Whaaat?” Farran groaned.

“Do you want to marry Emily?” Azari asked.  Naida and Aira stared at Azari.

“Of course!” Farran shouted.  “Emily, will you marry me?”

“Well...I don’t have anything on my schedule for later, so okay!” Emily agreed.

“I have a magic map that will tell you where the perfect place to get married is,” Azari began.  “All you have to do, Farran, is touch it and a green key will appear.  The key shows where you should get married.  All you have to do is hold the map and show us where to go.”

“Okay!” Farran said, and he grabbed the map out of Azari’s hands.  “Let’s go!”

* * *

“We made it!” Emily cried excitedly as she leaped off of Naida’s boat.  Aira stretched as she exited the gangplank with Farran.  

“Let’s get moving!  The quicker we get there, the sooner we get married,” Farran snapped.  Naida, Aira, Azari, and Emily all tramped after the elf as he led them into the woods.  Finally they arrived in a small clearing.  “This is it,” Farran said.  Just as the map had done with Naida’s key, a riddle appeared in the corner.  “ _ The earth’s pockets are never empty, yet they can be hard to dig into _ ,” Farran read aloud.  “Are you guys trying to trick me?” he pouted.

“Of course not!  You just need to find the key so we can have the wedding.  That is why the riddle is there,” Azari improvised.

“Oh.  Well, then where is the key?” Farran growled.

“Well, I bet that the earth’s pockets are like holes or burrows or something,” Naida suggested.

“I’ve got it!” Aira suddenly exclaimed.  “It’s in a cave!” 

“Oooh, perfect.  But how do we find this cave?” Naida asked.  

“My earth sense is telling me that the cave with my key is this way,” Farran said, walking towards a tree.  Suddenly, a squirrel leaped from the tree and landed right in Farran’s face.  “Get it off!  GET IT OFF!” Farran squealed.  Aira reached over and pulled the squirrel off of him.     
“Hi,” she said to it.  “I’m Aira.  What’s your name?”  The squirrel chattered something in response.

`”She says that her name is Miss Spry,” Farran muttered.  

“Miss Spry, have you seen a green key around here somewhere?” Aira politely asked.

Miss Spry said nothing.

“Come on, answer the question you….” Farran yelled, screaming some choice words at Miss Spry that made the girls turn red with embarrassment and Emily climb a tree.  Miss Spry was getting mad too.  She suddenly leaped onto Farran’s back and dug her claws into his neck.  Aira, Naida, and Azari turned away as they heard Farran squeak.  Then, silence.  

“Well, that went well,” Azari said.  

“Farry Berry!  NOOOOOO!” Emily screamed, running to her boyfriend’s body.  

“We’d better bury him or something,” Aira suggested.  Naida and Azari agreed, and the girls buried Farran underneath Miss Spry’s tree, much to the squirrel’s dismay.  

“Are you okay, Emily?” Naida asked kindly.

“I”m coolio!  I changed my mind about a long-term relationship.”

“Okay then,” Naida said.  

“What now?” Azari asked.  “We don’t have an earth elf anymore.”

“Leave that one to me,” Naida said mysteriously.

* * *

Naida, Azari, and Aira sat against Miss Spry’s tree playing their 23rd round of Go Fish.  “How long is it going to take her to get here?!” Azari groaned.

“She lives in the Enchanted Forest and had to take care of a few things, so I’m not surprised that it’s taking her so long,” Naida defended her friend.  Finally, during the elves’s 40th round of Go Fish, a dark blue shape soared across the sky.

“Is that her?” Aira asked.

“Yep!” Naida replied.  As the dark blue blob descended, the girls realized that it was a dragon.  She was dark blue with a light blue underbelly and pretty pink markings all over her body.  Riding her was an elf with matching blue hair pulled up into a bun.  She was wearing a light blue dress with dark blue leggings and a pink pouch hanging around her neck.  Naida, Aira, and Azari all ran over to the dragon once it landed.

“Hey Naida!  How are you doing?” the girl asked as she climbed off of her dragon.

“Great!  Everyone, this is Rosalyn Nightshade,” Naida introduced.

“Hey Rosalyn!” Azari greeted her.

“It’s lovely to meet all of you,” Rosalyn replied.

“Are you an earth elf?” Aira asked curiously.

“I have both earth and water magic,” Rosalyn grinned.  Aira and Azari stared at Rosalyn with unhidable jealousy.  “This is Saphira, my dragon.  She is a water dragon and helps me with my job as the Protector and Healer of the Shimmering Forest.”

“Hi!” Saphira squawked.

“Now, where’s this key that you need?” Rosalyn asked.

“We actually don’t know,” Aira replied.  “We have this riddle that says it’s hidden in a cave, but none of us know where this cave is.”

“And it appears that this squirrel is the guardian of this key because she killed Farran trying to protect it,” Azari elaborated.

“Let me try to talk to her,” Rosalyn suggested.  “What’s her name?”

“Miss Spry,” Naida answered.  “Just be careful.  She’s a bit feisty.”

“I’ll take my chances.”  Rosalyn stepped up to Miss Spry’s tree and knocked on the trunk.  “Excuse me?  Miss Spry, are you in?” Rosalyn called.  Miss Spry poked her head out of her tree and looked down at Rosalyn.  “Hello.  My name is Rosalyn Nightshade and I am the Protector of the Shimmering Forest.” she introduced herself.  Miss Spry slowly climbed down her tree and into Rosalyn’s outstretched hands.  “My friends and I need a key that you have hidden,” Rosalyn began, but Miss Spry started chattering at her before she could continue.  “I know that you don’t want to give up your treasure, and I completely understand,” Rosalyn interrupted.  Miss Spry stared at her, astonished that an elf could ‘understand’ her.  

“Normally, I would never ask this of you, but we are desperate.  Do you see this girl, Emily Jones?” Rosalyn checked.  Miss Spry nodded.  

“She’s a lunatic that could potentially destroy Elvendale,” Rosalyn said.  Miss Spry looked quite alarmed.  “That’s why we need the key.  If we borrow it, we can use it to unlock a portal and send her to Lava Land.”  Miss Spry chattered in response, and Rosalyn turned to her friends.  “We can borrow it if we give her something of ours.  You know, like a trade off.”

“Okay.  What does she want?” Azari asked.  Rosalyn asked Miss Spry and soon had an answer.  

“She wants one of your fire crystals, Azari,” Rosalyn told her.  Azari groaned, but reached into her pocket and pulled out a shimmering crystal.  Miss Spry snatched it from her hand and ran into a burrow.  A few minutes later, she emerged with a green key clasped in between her teeth.  She deposited it at Rosalyn’s feet.  “Thank you so much Miss Spry!” Rosalyn beamed.  “I promise that we’ll return it.”  Miss Spry huffed a response and skittered back down.  

“Two keys down, two to go!” Aira cheered.

* * *

“How much further to the fire key, Azari?” Aira groaned.  “I’m dead on my feet.”  Azari, Naida, Emily, and Aira had been walking for five hours straight trying to get to the Lava Lands, where Azari had seen her key.  Lucky Rosalyn had gotten to ride Saphira.

“The map says that it should be here,” Azari mused.  Suddenly, the group stumbled into a clearing where a little bakery was sitting.  

“Fooood!” Emily screeched, dashing towards it.  A fire elf walked out holding a tray of cinnamon buns.  

“Hi!  I’m Johnny Baker and welcome to my bakery!  Would you like to try some of my homemade cinnamon buns?  They have homemade buttercream frosting!” he greeted the girls.

“Gimme those bun buns!” Emily growled, stuffing five down her throat. 

“That will be 15 diamonds,” Johnny told her.  Emily regurgitated her buns into his face and stalked off.  “Well, that was rude,” Johnny snapped.

“Ooh.  You need some help?” Rosalyn asked as she and Saphira came to a landing.

“Yes please!” Johnny cried.  Saphira gently rinsed Johnny off with water and Naida and Rosalyn worked together to dry him off.  “Thank you so much!  Can I help you to some free samples?”

“Not right now, Johnny,” Azari cut in.  “We have to find a fire key so we can send this creep home!”  

“Do you have any idea where to look?” Naida asked.  Suddenly, the map in Azari’s hands lit up with another riddle.  Azari looked down at it and read, “ _ A curtain of gold falls in between you and what you need _ .”

“Well, that’s helpful,” Azari sniffed.

“Do you have any curtains, Johnny?” Aira asked hopefully.

“No, I prefer blinds,” Johnny replied.  

“Wait!  There is a curtain of gold falling right there!” Rosalyn cried, pointing at a lava flow.  

“That’s it!’ Azari shouted.  She ran over to the lava and used her fire powers to pull the two sides apart.  Resting inside of the cave was an orange fire key.  Azari tried to step towards it, but the two sides of lava began to shrink as she did so.  “I can’t get through!” Azari cried in alarm.  “How are we going to get the key?”  Everyone pondered for a moment.  Suddenly, a small red fox slunk out of the woods.  He walked over to Azari and sat down by her feet.

“Hi!  What’s your name?” Rosalyn asked, kneeling down to the fox.  It yipped a response, and Rosalyn smiled.  “His name is Flamy, and he wants to help!” Rosalyn told the crew.  “He says that if you hold the lava open, Azari, he’ll jump through and get the key!”

“Really?  Alright then!” Azari beamed, holding the lava open.  Flamy got ready and leaped through the curtain.  Azari began to sweat as she struggled to keep the curtain open.  After what seemed like an eternity, Flamy leapt back through the curtain holding the key in his mouth.  

“We got it!” Aira yelled.  “Next stop the air key!”

* * *

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Naida asked as the girls trudged up the side of a mountain.  

“Of course!” Aira replied as she carried the map.  “This is the only place that the key could be.  It’s the highest point in Elvendale.”

“If you say so,” Azari growled.  As the girls rounded a corner, a large windmill came into view.  

“Wow, that’s helpful,” Azari snapped.

“Don’t mind her.  She just ate too many cinnamon rolls,” Naida whispered to Aira.  

“Okay.”

“So, where’s the key?” Rosalyn asked as Saphira landed on the mountainside.  

“It should be here,” Aira answered, pointing at the map.  Suddenly, the key began to fly everywhere on the map.

“You broke it!” Azari yelled.

“Yeah, no I didn’t,” Aira answered.  “The key just grew wings and is flying around the countryside.” The map glowed suddenly and another riddle appeared.  “The key is a mouthful,” Aira curiously read.  “What could that mean?”  Meanwhile, Saphira had smelled something and was instantly distracted.

“What’s wrong, Saphira?” Rosalyn asked, concerned.

“I smell another dragon,” Saphira growled.  

“Do you think it might have the key?” Aira asked.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Rosalyn replied.  Moments later, Rosalyn and Aira were riding Saphira through the sky as they searched for the other dragon.  It didn’t take Saphira long to find the source--a small blue water dragon sitting on a rock.

“Hi!  I’m Saphira!” Saphira roared as she landed beside the dragon.

“I’m Watery,” the dragon replied.  Aira nudged Rosalyn and pointed at Watery’s mouth.

“Look,” she whispered.  The purple air key was sitting inside of Watery’s mouth.  Saphira had noticed it as well.

“That’s a nice key you’re holding,” she commented.

“Oh, thanks.  I stole it,” Watery beamed.

“I know that you must be proud of your treasure, but we really need to borrow it,” Saphira began, but Watery cut her off.

“I know you want to get rid of that psychopath, but I won’t give you my key.  Elf problems are not Watery problems.”

“Wow, you idiot!” Saphira sneered.

“Oh no,” Rosalyn groaned.  Saphira rose to her full height and glared down at Watery.

“Give us that key or you can say good-bye to ever showing your face in Dragonvale again.”

Watery looked scared.  “You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” Saphira hissed.  Watery lowered her head and dropped the key.  Her eyes were flashing when she looked up.  

“You’ll regret this!” she yelled as she flew away.

“We got it!” Aira screamed, picking up the wind key.  “Next stop, the castle!”

* * *

“Are we there yet?” Azari screeched.  

“Wow, she’s getting really tired of this road trip,” Naida commented.

“Just about,” Aira responded.  Saphira was pulling a chariot that Aira had built at the windmill, and the gang was quickly approaching Skyra’s castle.

“Can I jump off the coach?” Emily asked.

“NO!” Rosalyn yelled, sitting on Emily.  

“Ouch, your butt hurts,” Emily complained.  Saphira pulled the chariot to a stop in front of Skyra’s castle and the group exited.

“All we have to do is get to the portal,” Aira explained.  She walked up to a sophisticated looking fingerprint scanner and scanned an ID card.  

The lock binged, and a computerized voice said, “Welcome Aira.  Enjoy your stay.”  The gate swung open.

“How long has that been installed?” Naida asked.

“It’s a new development.  I made it myself.”  The group walked in and instantly a white and golden pegasus ran up to Aira.  “Hi GoldenGlow!” she greeted it.  “This is my childhood friend, GoldenGlow.  She works for Granny Skyra.”

“Hi GoldenGlow!” Rosalyn, Naida, and Azari chorused.  Emily just ran around dabbing.

“GoldenGlow, will you take us to Granny Skyra?” Aira asked politely.  GoldenGlow whinnied her consent, and took the elves, Emily, and Saphira up an elevator to the roof of Queen Skyra’s palace.  Aira stepped out first.

“Hi Granny!” she called, running to Skyra.

“Hello Aira.  How are you?” Skyra asked lovingly.  Before Aira could reply, Naida, Rosalyn, Azari, GoldenGlow, Saphira, and Emily stepped out onto the roof.  “Aira, why did you invite all of these people over?” Skyra muttered.

“We need your help.  This wacko girl showed up in Elvendale, and we need to use your portal to send her home.”

“YOU GOT THE KEYS BEHIND MY BACK?!” Skyra howled.

“I’m sorry, but it was necessary!”

“How necessary?”

“Can I go jump onto a flying kangaroo that sings love songs as it kisses pufferfish and swallows rats whole?” Emily beamed.

“Just use the portal,” Skyra quickly relented.  Aira grinned at her friends, and the elves activated the portal.  Saphira grabbed Emily and threw her through.

“Where did you send her?” Naida asked.

“Lava Land.  She’ll love it there!” Azari smiled.  With that taken care of, the elves ordered pizza and had a pizza party with Skyra.

They never dreamed that Emily Jones would return...


End file.
